The Mystery of Amazing Eyes
by WishfulSensation
Summary: Hermione had always hated Draco, it was plain and simple. Now things are getting a little more complicated. DH One Shot! Reviews would be amazing! Ive been told it's very oc, you've been warned.


**The Mystery of Amazing Eyes**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in it, it's all J.K. Rowling's._

_I hope you enjoy! Please review that would be fantastic!_

I felt those cold grey eyes piercing into me from their usual spot across the potions room. He had lately been intent on just staring well I desperately tried to do my work pretending I didn't know the wiser.

"Hermione, are you with us?" Ron waved his hand in front of my face, where I had been staring at the same line in my potions text book.

"Yes Ronald, now quit bothering me and do your work" I snapped.

"I'm farther ahead than you are" he protested and I looked up at my progress.

"What's up Hermione? You're usually done and scowling at us for not doing it right!" Harry looked up from his potion which was a light color of green when it was supposed to be a light orange.

"I was up all night studying that's all, I just need some sleep and I'll be fine" I lied.

"We don't have anything to study for, we just finished our winter exams" Ron looked startled.

"Well Ron, some of us get ahead instead of doing it last minute" I smirked at him before stealing a glance at the guy who had so suddenly caught my attention these last couple of weeks.

"Whatever" he mumbled turning back to his potion.

I looked up instantly at any sound for the rest of class, wondering if it was him making it. It was then I caught his eye, it was mixed with desire and danger. I felt myself turn pink but didn't dare let myself look away. His lips curled into a smile and he looked intently back at his potion, well I hurried to finish mine.

"Bye guys" I had managed to get them off my tail by saying I had some last minute present wrapping to do when the truth was I had forgotten that Christmas was even approaching.

I made my way to my dormitory and grabbed my coat and boots and slid them on before making my way out the door as gracefully as I could.

The wind seemed to threaten me with icy power but I kept going. I knew in moment I would reach my destination which was to find a place to think. I hadn't had a lot of time lately because of constant studying but it was quite important to think in my position.

Moments later I arrived at my destination, the lake. It was completely frozen over and a few people were skating on it with the Giant Squid swimming dangerously below. I took a seat on the snowy bank and stared out pondering my thoughts of a man I had no clue was mere meters from the spot I sat.

_It's the fact that he is Draco Malfoy that makes this so ridiculously hard to accept. I can't love a man like him, he's evil. Yet he makes evil so incredibly sexy. He makes evil so completely right. He makes evil seem so incredibly good. You can tell when you look in his amazingly grey eyes that somewhere in him is something so desperately trying to escape. He would never willingly fall in love with me. To him I'll always be the filthy mudblood._

A tap on my shoulder sent me a foot in the air and I whipped around to see none other than the man who was haunting my thoughts standing above me.

"Malfoy" I growled, hoping I would not ruin the moment by looking into his eyes.

"Mudblood, here take this, no need to thank me." he shoved a small box into my hand before turning and walking off rather fast. I stared after him until his blonde hair was out of sight.

I looked down at the box; it was golden with silver writing that read "Merry Christmas, Hermione" I smiled before slipping the box into my pocket and making my way back to the school.

When I arrived back at the common room I was ambushed by Harry and Ron.

"Where have you been?"

"We went to your dormitory and Lavender said you weren't there"

"We looked everywhere!"

I calmly turned to them "I just needed to take a walk, I don't need to inform you every time I want some time to myself, do I?"

They both looked flustered before Harry said "No, we were just worried Hermione. You haven't been yourself lately"

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"Whenever we have a class with the Slytherin's, you stare off into space. You don't even care about what your potions look like!" Ron's voice sounded strained.

"You're not going out with one of them are you?" Harry asked, infuriated.

"Harry, please calm down. I am not going out with a Slytherin" I said struggling to remain calm.

"Well, Dumbledore said it's time to leave in ten minutes" Harry said turning on his heel and stomping off.

He was obviously mad but I had no idea why. I had just told him I was not dating a Slytherin and it was the truth! They said girls were confusing! Has anyone ever tried to explain a guy's behavior!

When I reached the house hours later my mom and dad smothered me with kisses and hugs. I endured it all and even hugged them back, before saying I needed to unpack and headed to my bedroom. I did in fact unpack but only one small object, the box. I placed it on my bedside table before running down the stairs to watch a movie with my parents like we did every Christmas.

Christmas day arrived so slowly. Actually maybe it was the fact I was dying to open to box and see what it contained. I got out of my bed fast and grabbed the box yelling to my mom I would be down in a minute.

I sat anxiously on my bed and opened the box. I gasped at what lay inside. It was a white gold chain. On it was an H obviously standing for my name. I smiled and slipped it around my neck before realizing there was a note inside. I opened and it and read curiosity taking over me.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I think I might possibly be out of my mind. I can't get you out of my mind and it's so damn frustrating. I don't want to think about you because frankly I hate you but then I don't. You're Hermione Granger, the filthy mudblood, and I'm Draco Malfoy, the rich and amazingly handsome pureblood. I don't want to like you but I do and it just won't go away. I have written and rewritten this note many time so it would sound like me not some corny romance novel. Those aren't my type._

_Draco Malfoy_

_P.S. If you mention this to anyone I will strangle you, mudblood. _

I placed the note down and breathed rather deeply taking in the note. I couldn't help but smirk. I knew this was Draco's way of admitting his love for me. He obviously wasn't too romantic but in some twisted way this was sort of cute.

The rest of the vacation was nice but I wanted it to end so I could see him again. I needed to see him, to see his face, his eyes, everything! The urge was so strong to just fly to Hogwarts but I couldn't fly if my life depended on it.

Finally I stepped into the castle along with many others and I knew one of them would be him. Harry and Ron pounced on me with bear hugs.

"Hi guys" I smiled at them.

"Hermione, that's an amazing necklace. Where in Merlin did you get it from?" Ron looked at it in awe.

"It was a gift Ron; you usually get them at Christmas"

"I know that, I was just… I meant who gave that to you?" Ron sputtered.

"Someone special" I smiled a secret smile before turning and walking into the Great Hall for the Christmas feast.

Before I sat down I felt a hand grasp my arm and I turned abruptly, wishing it would be him. When I saw the daring grey eyes I smiled and let him take me to a corner. We stood in silence before he finally spoke up.

"You're wearing the necklace. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell people I was the one who sent it" he smirked.

"Yeah, yeah now what do you want?" I couldn't help the tone that came out. He buys me an amazing necklace and tells me not to tell people it was from him. Understandable, he was Draco Malfoy.

"I mean if you don't want to say anything I'll just leave. I know you probably want to see your friends. I want to chat with Ron and Harry. I haven't seen them in a while" I felt myself go off into a random speech like I did when I was nervous.

"Just shut up and kiss me" he grabbed my waist and pulled me into a kiss. I smiled and against my better judgment kissed him back. I knew by then I was long past getting over him.

When we broke apart I noticed that half the school was staring in shock. I couldn't blame them though, we hated each other. I mean, we used to hate each other. Draco smiled and pulled me back in and I knew I didn't want it any other way.


End file.
